


Watch Your Back

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Let me just say your one of my favorite writers !!! I have a request maybe you can do a one shot when the reader Sam Dean and Cas go on a hunt the reader and Sam get into a heated argument and Sam tells the reader that she better watch her back she thinks nothing of it until they get back to the bunker and Sam eats the reader out roughly and wont stop until she apologizes





	

Warnings: Argument between Sam and reader, smut, oral

Fic:

“Y/N, don’t you dare open that chest,” Sam demands.

“Why not?” you ask, letting your fingers trail along the lock on the chest. It was made of a rusted metal and the box itself looked like oak. It wasn’t any larger than two feet across and a foot wide, maybe a foot and a half tall with a curved lid. “If that witch was willing to die in order to protect it, then it’s gotta be something important. Maybe it’s something we could use.”

“Or maybe it’s something that will kill us,” Sam protests, “What if you open that thing and there’s a cursed object inside?”

“I won’t touch it,” you shrug, “I just wanna take a quick peek inside.”

“Sam’s right, we don’t know what’s in there,” Dean agrees, making you narrow your eyes at the pair, “Whatever it is, it’s locked up for a reason.”

“Exactly,” Sam concurs, “If you open that chest, we don’t know what’s coming out.”

“Well, I still say we should open it,” you argue, “If it’s some sort of weapon, we might need it.”

“Y/N, that thing could be a Pandora’s box of crap we don’t need,” Sam argues back, his voice rising louder.

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Dean agrees.

“And what about you, Cas?” you ask, “What do you think?”

“Well,” Cas reasons, “Opening the chest is a risk, but it’s one that I think we should take. Perhaps Y/N is correct and the chest contains something we could use.”

“See? The angel’s on my side,” you sass.

“Well good for you,” Sam shoots back, “But that doesn’t make you right.”

“Oh, but you are?” you retort.

“I’m trying to keep you safe,” Sam shouts.

“I can take care of myself,” you shout back. You pull your lock picking kit from your pocket and get to work. “If you don’t trust me, or you think I’m stupid, then why do you keep me around?” you ask angrily.

“Y/N, I swear, you better not -” Sam yells, but his words are cut off when he hears a loud click. With a satisfied smirk, you pull the rusty lock from the chest and open the lid to the chest only to find bottles upon bottles of herbs, powders, liquids, and items you couldn’t explain. “Don’t touch any of that,” Sam commands.

“Fine,” you grumble, “But I’m sending a picture to Rowena. If anyone knows what all of this crap is for, she’d know.”

“Do we really have to get her involved?” Dean asks.

“I’m warning you, Y/N, you better watch your back,” Sam tells you.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” you mumble as you take pictures of the contents of the chest with your phone and send them to Rowena. You think nothing of Sam’s warnings, both of you tended to say things like that when you got into fights, which to be honest were fairly frequent since you had started sleeping together. When you’re done, you shut the chest and lock it. You try to pick it up, but it’s too heavy. “Can I get some help?” you ask them.

Cas springs into action and helps you lift the chest from the table. You thank Cas as he helps you carry the chest to the Impala, shooting Sam a look of satisfaction as you pass him. Reaching the car, Dean opens the trunk allowing you and Cas to place the chest inside. Dean closes the trunk and heads to the driver’s seat as Cas heads towards the side of the car as well. You try to push past Sam, but he wraps his hand around your upper arm and stops you in your tracks.

“I’m serious, Y/N, you better watch your back,” Sam growls in your ear. Something about the way he looks at you has your stomach doing summersaults. His hand releases you and he heads towards the passenger seat. You stand still, your thighs pressed together in search of friction.

“Hey,” Dean shouts, “You getting in or what?”

“Oh … yeah,” you answer, shaking off the feelings Sam had created within you. Getting into the seat behind Sam’s, you try to figure out what he had meant. You watch him in the side view mirror and he smirks as his gaze catches yours, making your cheeks heat up as you look away.

The ride back to the bunker is agonizing. Tension was thick in the air and it made things uncomfortable. You couldn’t stop pondering what Sam had meant by his warning. Did he know something you didn’t? Was he referring to Rowena and the danger presented by involving her in this? The way he looked at you suggested something else.

Reaching the bunker finally gave you an escape. Cas and Dean carry the trunk off to the map room and you decide to go to your room in order to have some time alone. That plan is ruined when Sam places his hand on your shoulder and pulls you back, spinning you and pushing you up against the wall.

“What are you doing?” you ask breathlessly as Sam cages you between the wall and himself.

“I told you to watch your back,” Sam answers, lips attacking your neck with rough kisses.

“Sam,” you moan, twisting your hands into his hair. You tilt your head to the side, giving him better access as you rock your hips towards him. Sam reaches down with one hand, deftly opening the button of your jeans with his long fingers. You mewl as Sam slips his hand into your pants, rubbing your clit with the heel of his hand as he runs his fingers along your cloth covered slit.

“You’re dripping,” Sam whispers, hot breath fanning across your skin, “Been thinking about this the whole ride home, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Sam, please,” you moan, pulling his hair hard. Sam groans as he pulls away from you and takes your hand, guiding you to his room. You were used to makeup sex, but this was something else entirely. Sam shuts his door before pushing you down against his bed. He had this hunger in his eyes that you’d never seen before. Sam was rough, had been from the first time you were together, but this was different, primal.

“Sam?” you ask, propping yourself up on your elbows. He presses his hand flat against your chest and pushes you back down against the bed.

“I want you to apologize,” Sam tells you.

“Apologize for what?” you ask as Sam yanks down your jeans and panties, “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You were rash,” Sam says, “You didn’t think about what you were doing and you didn’t listen to what I had to say.”

“So you want me to say I’m sorry?” you question.

“Yes,” Sam answers as he drops to his knees at the edge of the bed, pushing your legs wide.

“Well too bad,” you tell him, “I’m not sorry for opening that stupid chest.” Sam looks up at you as you prop yourself up again. His hands grab you roughly, pulling your legs over his shoulders and kissing your thighs roughly. You gasp as his teeth sink into the delicate skin, your every nerve on fire.

Reaching down with one hand, you twist your fingers into his hair and pull. Sam groans against your skin before moving his lips to your slit, sucking your folds between them and drawing them out. Sam’s hands slip under your ass, squeezing and lifting you from the bed. You gasp as he pulls you closer to him, nudging your clit with his nose as he teases your folds with his tongue.

“Sam,” you moan, letting yourself fall back against the bed. Sam pushes his tongue inside you, swirling it against your walls. His stubble scratches at your skin as he eats you out roughly. Your stomach twists as he zigzags his tongue, working you towards your high.

“Apologize,” Sam demands, growling the word against you. The vibrations go straight to your core, making the knot in your stomach tighten.

“I’m not apologizing,” you respond, writhing against the bed. When you refuse to do what Sam asks, he thrusts his tongue into you again, making you moan loudly. He rocks your hips against him, encouraging you to grind yourself against his face.

“Oh, Sam,” you moan as he sucks your clit between his lips, flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. You fist both hands into his hair, your back arching as he brings you right to the edge of climax. Sam thrusts his tongue into you again and that combined with his nose nudging your clit sends you spiraling over the edge. “Sam!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps. Your body shudders as Sam sucks and licks, lapping up everything you have to give him. “Fuck, Sam,” you whisper blissfully as you settle back against the bed.

Sam kisses your pussy lips one last time before sitting back on his heels. “Apologize,” he demands again.

“No,” you continue to refuse. Without letting you fully recover from your orgasm, Sam buries his head between your legs again. You squirm as he begins working you towards your second orgasm. “Sam, what are you doing?” you ask him.

“Waiting for you to apologize,” Sam growls against you.

“Well I’m not going to apologize,” you tell him.

“Then we’re going to keep doing this until you do,” Sam tells you. Your stomach twists at the idea.

“Have fun with that,” you snark.

“Oh, I will,” Sam replies, “But eventually you’re going to admit that what you did was impulsive.” Sam returns his attention to eating you out. The wet sounds of his tongue fucking your aching pussy make the knot in your stomach pull tight. Your walls flutter around his tongue as it moves inside you and it isn’t long before he forces you into the abyss yet again.

You continue to refuse to apologize and Sam continues to force you to orgasm again and again. Your body jerks and shudders as you come undone for the … well, you’d lost count. The sensations Sam was creating within you were beginning to become too much and you knew you couldn’t take much more.

“Sam, I’m sorry,” you finally say when you can’t take any more. Sam instantly sits back on his heels and looks up at you, your juices glistening on his chin.

“What was that?” he asks, waiting to hear the words again.

“I said I’m sorry,” you repeat, grudgingly, “I admit that what I did was stupid. I didn’t think about what could’ve been in that box and I didn’t care. It was dumb not to wait and do some research before opening it. I’m sorry I was so stupid, ok?”

“Y/N, that’s not what I meant,” Sam says as he wipes his chin clean and stands from the floor.

“Then what did you want me to say?” you ask him. Sam guides you to the top of the bed and moves to lie above you, brushing your hair behind your ear gently.

“Y/N, I don’t think you’re stupid. I never have and I never will,” Sam tells you as he presses gentle kisses to your cheeks and jaw line, “I think you’re impulsive, but not stupid. I trust you, you know that right? I’d trust you with my life.”

“If you trust me, then why are you so mad at me?” you ask him.

“I’m - Y/N, I’m not mad so much as I’m concerned,” Sam admits, “I had no clue what was in that chest. With the way that witch was protecting it, it could’ve been anything. I didn’t want to see you hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” you say, truly feeling bad about being so impulsive, “I should’ve thought things through a little more.”

“I forgive you, and I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Sam apologizes, “I shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

“I forgive you too,” you tell him, understanding his concern because you felt the same way about him. Sam smiles down at you as you reach up to push a stray strand of hair behind his ear, leaning down to press his lips to yours in a slow, gentle kiss.


End file.
